Il Maestro
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: The Vongola aren't anymore and Tsuna only sees one way to fix everything. However, he never thought that this solution would entail a boy with lovely sideburns. R27 or 27R.
1. Introduction

**Well, hello dear new reader!**

**As I don't really how to present myself (first time in the English Reborn! fandom) or advertise this story better, I'll just tell some things that may be interesting. **

**So, this story was first a _saga_ of four One-shots in the French fandom and I decided to translate it. But, as I'm such (not) a good translator, I cut it in little chapter, almost like drabble to be honest. Also, this story is pure R27, even if the first arc (or first OS in the French version) doesn't seem so.  
And it'll have angst (because Adult Reborn and angst are so good together) and fluffy moments. **

**So, did I advertise this story well? No?  
Then, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**Il Maestro**

_First Arc_

I

The sound of gunshots awoke him.

Dull brown eyes cracked open before closing sharply. The light of his cubbyhole had blinded him as if the sun had gave him an uppercut on his nose.

He frowned at the thought and smiled wearily.

His lips weren't stretched for a long time as an explosion shook the cubbyhole and the windows shattered loudly.

An lull came up and his eyes darkened as he understood the reason behind that calm. They were counting their dead.

The man felt some queasiness before pushing it aside. He didn't have the time to mourn over the countless dead he had caused. Not now.

Later.

His stomach growling like an starving beast, (he had finished his food reserve a few days ago and his hideaway was monitored since two or three days. He couldn't get out of his cubbyhole), the man crawled on all fours in his hideaway in decay and came up before an old telly whose screen had been shattered some months ago, when they had announced him the deaths of his most cherished beings. Without hesitating, he passed his hand through the hole, scratching his palm with the sharp pieces of glass who littered the hole, and pushed on a secret button. A click could be heard and a part of the floor slided with a creaking hiss as the mechanism hadn't been used since years.

Holding his breath, he jumped in the gap and lifted his dull eyes towards the ceiling. The floor began to slide back and he could breath freely again. The sound of a blown up door could be heard and the man tensed. Steps resounded faintly above his head and he closed his eyes, muttering indistinct words. At the moment where his life was on the line, he couldn't stop remembering those happy days.

When they were all alive, smiling.

He opened his eyes and lowered them to his hands clasped like a bad imitation of a prayer and he looked with a macabre detachment the blood flow from his fingers to soak his silver ring that was reigning on his middle finger.

Without even noticing, he began to rotate the ring around his finger, spreading the blood all over his hand. But that didn't disturb him. After all, he had his hand coated in blood since years. In their blood.

The steps decreased till they vanished. He lifted his head, sniffing the air like a hunted beast would have and got up to make the ground slide again. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he concealed a grimace when he noticed the exploded futon as well as the numerous marks of violence all over the cubbyhole. Then, he saw it.

A heap of pictures, all in black and white, put on the little table, the only thing that was kept on good state in the cubbyhole. His fingers shook when he took the photographies. They continued on shaking when he burned the pictures with his flames.

Tears pearled in his eyes and he let them run without even trying to wipe them.

The pictures of those inert and bloody bodies vanished that night in the flames of his fury. However, those pictures were going to join the pantheon of the dead that haunted his soul every night.

The man shook his head while sniffing. His hair, that he hadn't washed or cut since long ago, fell on compact waves over his face and he grimaced when he felt the grime that soaked it.

When had he became that despicable?

A nervous sob choked his throat and he began to laugh coldly. When had he began to act like a wild beast? Never hesitating to reply a hit by another hit, dead by dead?

He gnashed and lifted his eyes to the ceiling studded by damp patches. When was his last civilized discussion?

Probably when they had announced him their deaths.

His eyes clouded and he dropped himself on the exploded futon. The fatigue weighted heavily on his body and he knew that he was safe for the moment.

The innocent chirp of birds awoke him. He jumped with a start and took a defensive stance, his eyes looking for slightest sign of an imminent attack. His hand injury tingled.

He observed it and grimaced. If he didn't treat it quickly, it could be gravely infected.

He had to get out of here.

He blinked and took out from various caches several weapons, in particular a Beretta 92, the last present he had been given before the death waltz began. Finally, he took his keys and prepared himself to leave his cubbyhole. At the same time as he got out, bullets flew over and he had to unpin a grenade to throw it to his enemies. Availing the confusion, he took a car and drove like a madman to the downtown. Once he was sure that nobody was following him, he abandoned the car with no regrets and took the public transports. It was then that he noticed the glances that the normal people gave him. He wrinkled his nose and sighed deeply.

What could he do if he looked in all points like a hobo?

After changing several times his courses and the transports, the man finally arrived to a city that was uncomfortably familiar. It was there that all had began.

It was there that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the scrawny sixteen years old teenager had ordered the Vongola headquarters construction. There that Byakuran had decided to begin his World domination plan.

Knowing perfectly that the Vongola base would be the most evident place that would come to his chasers' minds, he rushed in the entrance that the Discipline Committee members used previously.

His steps didn't resound à lot, they were smothered by the thick layer of dust that was all over the base. His eyes strayed, some memories from old times could strongly emerge if he dared drop his shields. Then, he reached the engineers room.

His lips stretched slightly in a dim smile and he stepped hesitantly towards one of the generators who was still buzzing despite all the years that had passed. The man lifted a faltering hand and put it on the metal, wiping the dust that overlaid the generator and he read the label that was under all the grim.

«Time Machine »

His eyes lightened slightly and he removed all the dust and cobwebs that coated all the place until the entire room could be seen. He observed the keyboards as well as the annotations. The three generators encircled a thin cabin that he remembered being a sunbed before the engineers decided to improve it a little. They were a lot of screen that were off too.

It was then that he noticed the tiny USB adorned with an orange 27.

He frowned and leaned over one of the computers that were in the room, pushing the ignition button and hoping madly that the tension hadn't been cut down.

His prayers were listened as the machine came to live with several and familiar bips. Then, after typing the password that he knew as all the Vongola members had, he could read the USB.

A file opened and he clicked it to read it.

A little window opened this time and he blinked in surprise when he saw the familiar face of one of the engineers. The ginger and unruly hair as well as the green eyes behind spectacles were so familiar yet so sorrowful to see...

He pushed back the wave of feelings that threatened to overwhelm him and concentrated on the recorded video.

"Tsunayoshi," began the Irie Shoichi picture while he cleared his throat. "If you're watching this video, it means that Byakuran won and that all the others are dead. Normally, I should be too and Spanner should be the one who gave you the USB..."

The man could be feel his throat tighten as he heard those names.

"But it may be that he's also dead," Irie continued darkly. "Even if you have the feeling that you have lost, there is still one last chance."

His eyes lightened suddenly and he watched closely the now dead teenager's pixelated features. A last chance?

No matter the difficulty that it may carry, he would take it unhesitatingly.

"However, if you choose to follow what I'm going to offer you, you'll die by the end of it," Irie warned seriously. "The death is unavoidable so think about it though."

A silence followed the sentence before the ginger haired teen sighed and kept on talking.

"I believe that you have accepted it. Here's the plan: with Spanner, we have experimented with the substances in Lambo's grenades and we built a machine to go back in time. To be short, its course is already set, you just have to insert the USB in the cabin USB port and the time machine will run by itself. However, we can't ensure at 100% that you'll go to the desired period. It's up to you to see if you risk it all with this chance..."

The video stopped and the man looked at the dead screen before sighing deeply.

"Time travel," he muttered hoarsely as he hadn't talked since months.

His lips stretched slowly and he showed his teeth like an animal would have done. If he time-traveled, he could save his friends, save everyone.

He approached the cabin and noticed a keyboard with only numbers on it. He raised his eyebrows and understood quickly the keyboard purpose. He inserted the USB in the expected port and typed some numbers to write the desired date.

Then, he got in the cabin without hesitation and glanced one last time at what had been his period. A tumbledown and dusty room where humidity was beginning to gnaw everything.

"Farewell No-Good-Tsuna," he whispered as he tensed his bloodied fingers.

Light blinded him and he had to shut his eyes close.

When he opened them again, a dizziness took him and he had to go on all fours to keep his balance. He looked with surprise at the greenery that surrounded him and recognized it by being Namimori forest.

He passed one hand through his long hair and grimaced when he felt the resistance. He really had to take a shower.

Suddenly, the realization of what he had just done came to him and he knelt on the grassy ground. His shoulders jolted and he began to laugh hysterically as he cried in relief.

He was in the past. Nobody could help him and he didn't have money or weapons.

His mitts had been destroyed since years and he only had his Vongola Gear. A mocking grin appeared slowly on his lips and he lifted his hand to admire it through the sun that was split in little rayons that seeped between the green leaves. His fingers didn't seem anymore bloodied.

That was normal, the people that he had killed perhaps weren't even born in this time period.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air and his eyes narrowed slowly. His mission had just begun.

His back straighter than it had ever been since all those years, he disappeared into the depths of the Namimori forest.

* * *

**As my other english fanfictions, if you see errors in the story, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll fix them right away.**

**Also, what did you think of this first chapter? Why don't you leave a review? ∩( ・ω・)∩**


	2. Reborn

**As the sunday and monday are the only days where I can update this story, here's the next chapter!**

**Also, a big thank you to Blad and oOLoonaOo for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Il Maestro**

First Arc

II

The hand flew through the air and the boy had the quickness to jump to avoid the wallop. He snatched quickly the piece of meat that was on the counter seller and ran to take refuge in the shadows of some porch. The door behind him creaked open and he jumped, turning around to face the newcomers. A pair of rich people looked at him like he was a slum-dog.

Not that he wasn't anyway.

He gave them the same look and went without a word, his back straighter than most of the people in the notorious street that he called his dominion.

He ended up sitting on the church stair of the little village where he lived. The bells rang to tell people that it was time to go home and the teenager sighed.

It was time to get home and meet the disapproving looks from his parents.

He wandered in the back streets until he arrived in front of his house door. However, as he heard the racket that came from the cracked window, he changed his mind and went to the graveyard.

Strangely, he liked to go there, finding a kind of serenity that most of the villagers didn't understand and didn't try to.

However, his favorite place, under the shade of an old tree, was already taken. As the sun was setting, he had to squint his eyes to catch sight of the silhouette shadow that was there.

He vaguely saw long brown hair as well as an oval face with closed eyes before he realized that he was too close to the stranger. But the latter didn't even react as the boy stood before him and the young villager asked himself silently if the man was dead.

After all, it was perfectly possible that this outsider had chosen to take his last breath in a graveyard rather than in a alley-back like some stray-dog.

Wanting to check if the man was really dead, the boy stretched a steady hand towards the stranger's throat but the latter surprised him by suddenly grabbing his hand.

Long fingers covered by old and pale scars caressed the mat skin before a hoarse voice could be heard. "What do you want with me, child?"

"I'm not a child," the boy retorted with a harsh frown. "I'm..."

"The brat who has just woken me up," the adult cut him as he opened suddenly his eyes that he had kept close till now.

The boy was left speechless when he met the amber eyes who seemed to shine with an inner fire. The stranger seemed to be in shock too and he gasped while examining the younger's features.

"Reborn," he muttered as he released the boy's hand to slowly stroke the sideburns that curled before the young's ears.

"Reborn?" the younger of the two repeated without understanding as he rolled the foreign word on his tongue to appraise his rotundity. "What is that?"

The man's eyes shone briefly with glow that gave shivers to the boy. Once, he had seen a bird of prey catch a vole. The hawk had had the same determined glow in its eyes.

"What it is," the adult said as he lifted his eyes to entrance himself in the sunset. "It's a word that characterize the sun good enough. Reborn. Day after day, ever present, ever so reliable, powerful. It suits you, child."

"I'm not a child," the boy complained faintly.

Why did he have the feeling that everything that the man had said had a double meaning?

"I know, I know," the man laughed softly as he leaned his head against the tree with a weary sigh. "You're a big guy, Reborn."

The boy noticed that the diversion didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah," he approved proudly and he folded his arms on his puny chest. "You better remember it. Your name?"

"It's What's your name," the man corrected with a dim smile.

"Whatever," the younger said as he looked at the stranger with incredulity. "So, what is it?"

"You can call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna," the boy repeated slowly. "It's not an usual name."

"Japanese," the other specified tersely.

The dark eyes of the boy lightened with interest and he leaned towards the man to observe him closely. It was then that he noticed the delicate features as well as the faintly slanted eyes.

"Japaneses are frigging uncommon," the boy noted softly for himself. "But I though that they looked alike and had all black hair and slanted eyes..."

Tsuna laughed again and friendly ruffled the young's dark hair. "You should leave more often your village, Reborn," he commented with an odd light in his curiously intense eyes.

The boy looked at him with indignation. How could he dare treat him like a child?

"Say," Tsuna added as he took a more serious tone. "What do you think of traveling with me?"

The younger looked at the adult with disbelief and shook his head. "No way," he said harshly. "You must have been paid by none other than the old geezers of the village to fool me. I refuse to be fooled like that."

"Oh," the man marveled at the boy's reply. "So you want to leave this village... In that case, following a perfect stranger to live like a beggar shouldn't bother you?"

The boy looked at him again with a confused face where anger and longing were tightly blended together. It was clear that the young wanted more than nothing to leave this remote village where the mentalities were so dour.

"So," Tsuna asked after a long silence as he stretched his hand to the boy. "What do you say of my offer, yes or not?"

The young clenched his fists firmly and ended up lifting his dark eyes to meet the adult's ambers. "Yes," he whispered as he took the other's hand.

"Good," the man smiled. "In that case, follow me."

This time, the smile reached his eyes.

* * *

**So, the next chapter will be posted sunday. What else...**

**Review? ∩( ・ω・)∩**


	3. Travel

**Strangely, I didn't follow what I said in the first chapters... And that being because I felt like the drabbles' length would have been too different. So I had to rethink everything and, finally, I can post the third chapter. Meh. **

**Also, beware, dear readers, because this chapter wasn't beta-readed. So, please, if you see errors (grammatical or orthographic), tell me. I don't bite, promise.**

**What else?  
There will be OOC. Because, come on, 27R and R27 at the same time? OOC it is.  
And with that being said (or written), I'll thank those who reviewed and let you read the third chapter.**

* * *

_Living in the past wasn't an easy task. He had to struggle to determine where and when he had appeared, find some money and nurse his injuries. All of that took a year._

_Then, he began his quest._

_He succeeded on obtaining a fake passport and left his mother country to go to Italy. There, the things had been easier. Maybe even too easy. The scarce men that dared face him didn't last long and he ended with bloody hands again. But that didn't really matter as he had a purpose on his mind._

_Then, when he finally was face to face with the child who would become the parent of his arch nemesis' father, doubt filled his mind._

_Since when did he have the right to kill this person who didn't do him wrong?_

_His wavering must have been noticeable as his prey tried to escape. However, he couldn't get away very far as a merciless hand grabbed him by the neck and effortlessly lifted him. Teary brown eyes met the attacker's blazing ones and a kind smile slightly stretched the adult's lips who was about to kill him._

_"Who are you?" the child whispered weakly._

_The amber eyes darkened and the iron fist released him, letting him drop like a rag doll. "Killing you wouldn't change things," the man muttered as he closed his determined eyes. "I'll let you live, don't disappoint me..."_

_The kid merely coughed, gulping deep breath of fresh air to try to regain a normal breath. Once he felt better, he remembered his assailant and lifted his eyes to the place where he had stood._

_The man had left since long ago._

* * *

The boy had become rather used to the strange quirks of the man that went with the name Tsuna. Therefore, whenever the latter stopped short to delve into the observation of the horizon, the younger of the two settled with sitting himself on the ground and waited for the adult to recover from his trance induced state.

With time, the boy came to admire the surroundings too while Tsuna observed silently with his amber eyes the sky that encased them.

However, the boy couldn't understand why the man hadn't asked his name and why he always called him Reborn. And as time passed, he assimilated the nickname and began to react whenever Tsuna used it.

They traveled by foot as they didn't have enough money to buy tickets and the adult taught him some tricks to find sustenance in the wild. A routine was quickly established, the boy hunting and picking for their meal while Tsuna stayed by the place they decided to rest that day and every time that Reborn came back to their improvised base camp, a fire always blazed by the adult's feet.

Once, the boy had asked to trade their role and Tsuna gave him a long stare before accepting with a slight understanding smile.

The adult disappeared in the forest shadows where they had decided to stop that night and the boy was left alone with their bags. He swiftly went through his patched satchel, hoping to find a lighter or some matches but quickly abandoned when he realized that he didn't have those. Then, Reborn noticed Tsuna's old and patched bag. The satchel seemed pretty harmless but after traveling with the man, the boy knew that he had to expect everything with the Japanese.

However, as time passed and as he didn't really make progress, he resolved himself to go through the man's belongings like a common thief. And the fact that it was the man who had taken under his wing didn't help him.

The bag was quickly opened and he widened his dark eyes when he saw the things inside. Batches of money from everywhere going from the Swiss francs to the American dollars jumped to his eyes but he pushed them to the side to keep on searching. Then, his fingers touched something hard and cold and he took the thing out to take a closer look.

A revolver.

The barrel shone briefly in the twilight light and the boy hurried to put it back in the bag. He frowned and turned away from the satchel, any desire to make the campfire vanished from his spirit.

Tsuna had said that he didn't have money and that was why he used the crossroad to travel and hunted to eat. But that didn't match with the money that was in his bag. And there was also the revolver. Its silent presence felt like it couldn't disappear and Reborn wished that he hadn't had the curiosity to ransack the adult's bag.

A rustling distracted him from his thoughts and the boy lifted his head to meet Tsuna's gaze. The man had a brown paper bag in his hand and that made Reborn lift an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I was fed up with eating meat," Tsuna confessed softly as he opened the paper bag to reveal what it contained.

The boy's dark eyes lightened when he saw the food and he said nothing when he noticed that they didn't have to make fire to eat. They ate in silence, being too busy chewing and resting to chat about something fickle. Nevertheless, what Reborn had seen in the bag kept on tormenting him and he finally gathered his guts to turn to Tsuna.

The latter, as if he had felt that the boy's desire to talk, set his plastic cutlery of his industrial meal and laid his brown eyes on the young. That was enough to surprise the boy and he faintly blushed as he searched for a good way to begin the discussion.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked with a slight sigh.

Tsuna watched him for a long moment without answering before looking away. He lifted his eyes towards the darkening sky and admired briefly the scarce visible stars. Then, he puckered his lips in a grimace and looked again at the boy.

"Visit family."

The answered didn't seem to please the boy and he scowled as he looked harshly at the man. Tsuna made a faint smile and lied down on the dusty ground while he patted slightly his bag to make it his pillow.

"You'll see," he muttered dreamily as he closed his peculiar eyes. "They are strange but they're family. You'll get along well with them..."

Tsuna yawned and fell asleep. The boy watched him for some seconds before curling against a tree with his bag under his head.

They continued traveling without talking a lot. It was like there was a tacit agreement tying them together. Reborn followed him in silence and in return Tsuna taught him some tricks.

Some evening, just as they had stopped in a city and had taken the opportunity to change their clothes and wash themselves, the adult had told him to wait for him and had mingled with the disparate crowd of the occidental city. The boy, now a teenager, had sat on the ground and his dark eyes were contemplating as he watched abstractedly the flagstone floor. His fingers wandered on the stones and he played absentmindedly with some grass that had succeeded on sprouting in a flagstone crack.

A cold hand landed on his shoulder, startling him from his contemplative thoughts, and he quickly turned over to come face to face with a perfect stranger. The latter widened his eyes as he observed the teenager's features and his face sprouted a satisfied smile that Reborn didn't like one bit.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the man whispered languidly as he leaned to have a closer look of the teenager. "Such a pretty little thing..."

Reborn felt a shiver on his back and jumped to get away from the stranger. However, he bumped against a torso and lifted his head to realize that he was surrounded by a group of adults that were all emitting bad vibes. The teenager gulped, something was telling him that he would never know who was Tsuna's family and that his life was about to end in those thug's hands.

The metallic shine of a blade startled him and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw that one of the men had a switchblade in his hands.

"Great," the first man purred while he drew slowly near Reborn. "If you keep quiet, we'll try to not damage too much that pretty face..."

The teenager tried to push away the nausea that came with the heavy look that gave him the men and struggle in vain to free himself from the hands that kept him prisoner.

Then, as he was about to be taken God knows where, a hand landed on one of his aggressors' shoulder and the latter was thrown on the floor without even having the time to realize what had happened. Reborn widened his eyes in surprise and looked with shock at his savior.

A conquering foot on the thug's chest that he had defeated without exerting himself, his chin lifted up with pride and his amber eyes shining ferociously, Tsuna slowly stretched his lips in a toothy smile.

"Well, well, what do we have there," he muttered with a tone that sent shivers to Reborn's back. "A lovely bunch of wretches that deserve a good lecture... What should I do?"

His smile widened and his eyes narrowed slightly as a flame appeared on his forehead, surprising everyone around him. Suddenly, the thugs rushed towards him to shut him up while the adult lifted his hands slowly and everything ended in the following seconds. Reborn didn't really know what was happening until a familiar hand grasped his arm and dragged him along. They ran for a long time, till the outskirt of the city and stopped only when his abductor deemed it inevitable.

Panting to catch his breath, Reborn observed without a word the flickering orange flame vanish from the man's forehead that had saved his life and progressively began to breath normally.

"Well," Tsuna sighed as he turned to the teenager. "It's time to set off."

The teenager nodded as he still hadn't recovered his voice from the shock and followed him. He stored the memory of that evening in October in some corner of his memory and didn't think of it anymore.

Tsuna harbored many secrets and Reborn wasn't sure whether the man wanted him to unveil them.

* * *

**I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Mainly because I won't have the time to write this week. Or the following. But I'm the kind of person who writes when she really doesn't have to...  
So stay tuned!  
**


	4. Family

**Hello again, dear readers !  
So here we go again, with this chapter, we're almost at the middle of the first arc. And that's good because it's the most boring so I really want to get to the second arc. (It's also when the lovestory really begins...)  
**

**And without further ado, enjoy your new chapter!**

* * *

_After realizing that his mission could take some time, he decided to travel. After all, Byakuran was not born yet, he didn't see why he had to stay hell-bent on that white devil._

_So, he began to travel, browsing though Europa in its years of reconstruction, discovering the Occidental culture with wonder but never forgetting his past._

_Some women and men tried to bed him but it never really interested him. His heart already taken so he didn't see any appeal in bedding some strangers. Then, he went to Sicily and met them._

_They didn't use flames but that didn't prevent him on noticing them as soon as they were right in front of him. His eyes tarnished by the lost of his most cherished beings in the future reviewed the four men as the two women and a thin smile graced his lips._

_Curiously, they had felt him and perceived him as a threat. That night, he had to battle against those persons and the battle had stopped when their boss had forced them to step back in order to talk with him._

_Tsuna had then met the brow and living eyes full of will power of the leader and had slowly nodded when they had asked him The question._

_That day, he joined the Vongola family._

_The days and after the weeks passed and he surprised himself when he began to sincerely smile from time to time. The Vongola family of this era wasn't his but they were welcoming and knew how to party._

_But, even if those people were heartwarming, that didn't replace his guardians' smiles._

_Then, he had had enough of all that ruckus and the agitation of the Vongola. He had asked an interview with their leader and had succinctly explained his desire to leave. The Vongola Ottavo nodded and let him leave._

_They shared a look that day and the young woman knew that the man that she had welcomed before would come back._

_Because they were family._

* * *

They kept on traveling and finally, in the middle of the night, stopped short in front of a mansion in Sicily. Reborn looked up to appraise the luxurious ivy-covered wall and let out a sigh.

"Your family lives there?" he asked without much hope.

They had traveled for so long that he couldn't really picture their journey end.

Tsuna silently nodded and stepped towards the entry. He opened the heavy door without really caring about the noise he was making or about the fact that it was a really late and was very quickly rewarded by multiples weapons directed towards his chest.

"I'm happy to see you too," the brown haired said with irony as he looked up to the menacing men. "Wake her up and tell her that I'm home."

Reborn frowned and stayed in Tsuna's shadow. Who was the woman that should wake up? Was she his protector's spouse?

Steps could be heard in the majestic hall and the teenager looked up to catch sight of the lithe figure of a young woman. She was gorgeous even with the exhaustion that made her eyes puffy and her dark ruffled hair that she obviously hadn't had the time to comb. A tattoo with a floral pattern adorned her left cheek and her brown eyes shone with strength and kindness. In short, Reborn could perfectly understand why Tsuna felt in love with the young woman when he saw her advance towards them with a decided pace and discarding the armed men with a simple hand gesture.

"Vongola Ottavo," Tsuna whispered while he slightly tilted his head.

The teenager's eyes widened while he realized what the adult had said. Vongola! The name of the mafia family most feared in the whole Europa and that was slowly expanding his dark empire in the world. He looked around him and noticed then the inconspicuous signs that proved that he really was in a mafia mansion. Men armed and wearing dark costumes and, more than everything else, everyone had that same vibe of violence around them.

"Tsuna," the young woman answered with a voice surprisingly deep. "I wasn't expecting your return."

The brown haired man laughed softly and stepped towards her without caring about the shotguns that were still targeting him.

"Even I wasn't expecting that," he winked with a wry smile. "But I needed a safe place."

The young Vongola Ottavo looked at him without understanding and Tsuna quickly added, "I need a place to properly train him."

All eyes looked then at the teenager who still was in the entry and Reborn kept his poker-face while he thanked internally Tsuna. The man had taught him that little trick some days ago.

"I see," the young woman whispered as she softly brushed her tattoo. "You're starting to get old and you want to have a disciple so you can leave a legacy... You fear that none would remember you."

"I don't know how old you think I am," the man retorted with a slight frown. "But I'm not that old. I still haven't reached the thirties, Daniela."

The Vongola Ottavo laughed happily as she saw Tsuna's annoyed face and turned towards Reborn. "Come," she said and this time, her brown eyes had a more serious twinkle.

The teenager obeyed reluctantly and advanced in the light of the hall.

"He has potential," Daniela admitted after a long observation.

"He'll become the best," Tsuna assured with a self-confident nod. "The most wanted hitman."

Reborn simply kept silent while they were discussing his future in front of him. His dark eyes stopped on the man's figure, the person who took him out of his wretched village, and he looked at him.

"Right," Daniela finally sighed. "I'll let you one of our abodes. Just choose whichever you want and settle down there. Also, don't disturb me unless the training is over."

Tsuna nodded and turned towards Reborn. Their eyes connected and the teenager felt his hear jump in his chest. He felt like he was in the edge of a precipice. If he jumped, he would fell in a endless chain of adventures. If he didn't jump, he would return to his normal life and could die happily in his bed.

"Are you coming, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

He never liked living normally, the teenager decided as he followed the man.

* * *

**Review? ( ･ω･)ﾉ**


End file.
